Ika Musume VS Aquaman
Grimi: Both warriors of the ocean with aquatic powers. Mayumi: 'Both at least trying to be the saviour of something. '''Grimi: '''Ika the messenger from the sea. '''Mayumi: '''And Aquaman the guy that teams up fish and stuff. '''Grimi: '''She's Mayumi and I'm Grimi. '''Mayumi: '''And we're about to find out who would win. In a death battle. Ika Musume '''Mayumi: '''Invade, invade, invade, invade, Ika Musume! Woo! '''Grimi: '''Ika is a squid girl that works at a seaside restaurant. '''Mayumi: '''I've seen enough of Japan to know how she was made. Ohhh Japan. You never fail to amaze me. First it's talking toilets and now this. '''Grimi: '''Oooookay. Ika has ten tentacles for hair which she has full control of allowing her to use them for combat and other purposes. '''Mayumi: '''These tentacles are extremely fast, strong, and stretchy but they lack durability. These things have been used to smash walls into buildings, capture many people at once, and even... tickle. '''Grimi: '''Ika's armada doesn't stop there. Ika is capable of spraying ink out of her mouth. The ink tastes amazing. '''Mayumi: '''Gross... Anyway Ika can adjust her weight allowing her to fly or stay still when someone tries to grab her. '''Grimi: '''She does this by adjusting one of her wristbands. Ika is a master at sports as long as she's using her tentacles. She is also a mathematical genius being able to do complex forms of math. '''Mayumi: '''Ika wears a hat with little flippers that has great smacking power. Ika can also breath underwater and move very quickly. '''Grimi: '''However Ika has a crippling fear of sharks and orcas. She is also very naive and is quite the airhead. Ika does not know what an army or missiles are. '''Mayumi: '''Ika is well adapted in fighting by herself and has persuaded many people to join her crusade to subdue humanity. '''Ika: '''I see you're too scared to speak huh? Aquaman '''Grimi: '''Every ocean needs a great hero. '''Mayumi: '''And who better than the king of Atlantis: Aquaman! '''Grimi: '''Aquaman is a super hero who... Well fights using aquatic life. '''Mayumi: '''Yeah this guys fights everything using his endless armada of animals in the ocean. Basically anything that lives underwater is under his command. '''Grimi: '''Aquaman communicates with these animals using telepathy and acts much like a fish due to the fact that he needs water. After an extended period of time he can die without being in the water. '''Mayumi: '''Aquaman's main weapon is the trident or as I like to call them, a huge a%^ fork! However Aquaman doesn't normally have it on his person. '''Grimi: '... Anyway Aquaman has enhanced endurance, physical power, and speed. These enhancements are at their peak in the water. Aquaman can also breath underwater. '''Mayumi: '''He has better hearing, smell, and vision than the normal person. He also can swim 150mph. He can also survive attacks that would normally kill a human and severely injure an Antlantan. '''Grimi: '''Aquaman can sense the emotions of sea creatures too. Aquaman is a master swimmer and probably the greatest there is, he excels at hand-to-hand combat and is an expert tactician. '''Mayumi: '''Aquaman's main weakness is his need to be in the water. The longer he is out the weaker he becomes. Aquaman seems to never kill anything from the ocean. '''Aquaman: '''Be honest now, do you think it's too much? Post Fight '''Grimi: '''Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Mayumi: '''IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! '''SHOOM Some guy was walking on the beach holding a piece of trash. Eventually he threw it into the water thinking nobody would notice. Immediately it was caught by a blue tentacle. "What do you think you're doing geso?" Ika said as she held the piece of trash. A dark aura was coming from her. Then out of the water came Aquaman. "I'll deal with this!" he said rather proudly. "No! I'm dealing with this person!" Ika's tentacles shot at Aquaman who immediately avoided it. Fight! (Cue Gods Among Us) "You're eager to fight aren't you," Aquaman said. Out of anger Ika threw the trash at the guy from earlier's head knocking him out. She began to spit ink and Aquaman moved out of the way. "Let me hit you geso!" Ika yelled out of frustration. Aquaman stood still and Ika shot her tentacles at him. Aquaman caught the tentacles and dragged Ika into the ocean to fight. Ika struggled and the Aquaman used her tentacles to pull her close and punch her back constantly. Ika eventually sprayed ink at Aquaman's face to break free. She used her ink to create a cloud of ink to shroud herself in however Aquaman could see through it. He came through and punched her again making her fly in reverse. Ika spat out a tooth and propelled herself out of the water and back on land. "Fight me up here coward!" Ika pouted. Shrimp slowly submerged from the water. Ika saw the shrimp and one thing was on her mind. "IBEEEE!!!!!!!" Ika yelled as she leapt into the water and began to eat the shrimp. As Ika ate the shrimp a shark fin circled around her. As soon as she finished she saw the shark fin and she began to flip out. "Sh-Sh-Sh-Shark!" Ika attempted to swim away from the shark and get back onto shore saying geso a whole lot while doing so. However the shark was fast and caught up quickly. Ika sprayed ink at the shark's face and got back to shore. She was worn out. "Geso... geso... geso... geso..." Ika kept saying as Aquaman came out of the water. "Had enough yet?" Aquaman asked. "Y-Yes..." Ika said worn out. "That's go-" Aquaman was interrupted by Ika grabbing him with her tentacles. (Cue I Can't Beat Airman) "Fight me... On land... geso..." She said with a dark aura around her. Ika threw Aquaman toward the city and she leapt after him using her tentacles as springs. Ika began to slap Aquaman using her tentacles while he was spinning in circles in the air. She then spiked Aquaman into the ground of the city and landed using her tentacles to land with. Aquaman stood up and began to run back to the beach. "Get back here geso!" Ika grabbed a hold of Aquaman again and held him in the air and began to slowly squeeze. "I am here... to squidly subdue... the human race!" She squeezed hard but Aquaman survived. Out of annoyance Ika began to smash Aquaman into the ground many times over. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Geso!" Ika screamed as she smashed Aquaman into the ground many times over. Eventually Aquaman was a bloody mess and Ika's tentacles had blood all over them. "Die... Die... Die... Geso..." Ika let go of Aquaman who was on the verge of death. Ika was worn out. One final blow would do it. She put her tentacles together and impaled Aquaman. K.O. Why? '''Grimi: '''At the start of the fight it was apparent that Aquaman had the advantage. Due to being a fish fresh out of water and a complete advantage in the water. '''Mayumi: '''However as soon as Ika caught him off guard and threw him into the air the battle was technically over. '''Grimi: '''Since wind dries off objects quickly and with the combination of being thrown far and being spun around in a quick motion. Aquaman began to dry off quickly. Making him lose his power. '''Mayumi: '''And since he was far away from a water source he couldn't get back in to regain his power. He was completely useless as soon as he entered the city. '''Grimi: '''The winner is Ika Musume. Next Time! "Senpai..." "Yuki..." Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music